bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Haworth, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_name2 = Bergen |government_type = Borough |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = John Dean DeRienzo (D, term ends December 31, 2014) |leader_title1 = Administrator |leader_name1 = Ann E. Fay |leader_title2 = Clerk |leader_name2 = Ann E. Fay |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = February 24, 1904 |named_for = Haworth, England |unit_pref = Imperial |area_total_km2 = 6.102 |area_land_km2 = 5.037 |area_water_km2 = 1.065 |area_total_sq_mi = 2.356 |area_land_sq_mi = 1.945 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.411 |area_water_percent = 17.45 |area_rank = 384th of 566 in state 41st of 70 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_total = 3382 |population_rank = 436th of 566 in state 64th of 70 in county< |population_density_km2 = 671.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 1739.2 |population_density_rank = 308th of 566 in state 58th of 70 in county |population_est = 3403 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 39 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.961713 |longd = -73.997437 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07641 |area_code = 201 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400330540 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885248 |website = |footnotes = }} Haworth (pronounced HAH-worth). "There are three ways to pronounce the name of this beguiling Bergen Co)unty hamlet: hah-worth, ho-ah-worth, and hay-worth. (The mayor opts for the first.) However you pronounce it, don’t miss it." is a borough in Bergen County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough's population was 3,382,reflecting a decline of 8 (-0.2%) from the 3,390 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 6 (+0.2%) from the 3,384 counted in the 1990 Census. Haworth was formed by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 24, 1904, from portions of both Dumont and Harrington Townships. In September 2012, Business Insider named Haworth the third-best suburb in America. Geography Haworth is located at (40.961713,-73.997437). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 2.356 square miles (6.102 km2), of which, 1.945 square miles (5.037 km2) of it was land and 0.411 square miles (1.065 km2) of it (17.45%) was water. Demographics the Mayor of Haworth is Democrat John Dean DeRienzo, whose term of office ends December 31, 2014. Members of the Borough Council are Vincent Iacobino (D, 2014), Stephen Chval (D, 2013), Mary Anne Groh (R, 2015), Glen Poosikian (D, 2015) and Andrew Rosenberg (R, 2013) and Anthony Volpe (R, 2014). Federal, state and county representation Haworth is located in the 5th Congressional District and is part of New Jersey's 39th state legislative district. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 2,319 registered voters in Haworth, of which 777 (33.5% vs. 31.7% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 519 (22.4% vs. 21.1%) were registered as Republicans and 1,023 (44.1% vs. 47.1%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were no voters registered to other parties. Among the borough's 2010 Census population, 68.6% (vs. 57.1% in Bergen County) were registered to vote, including 95.6% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 73.7% countywide). In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 992 votes here (53.3% vs. 54.8% countywide), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 842 votes (45.2% vs. 43.5%) and other candidates with 11 votes (0.6% vs. 0.9%), among the 1,861 ballots cast by the borough's 2,451 registered voters, for a turnout of 75.9% (vs. 70.4% in Bergen County). In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 1,142 votes here (57.2% vs. 53.9% countywide), ahead of Republican John McCain with 823 votes (41.2% vs. 44.5%) and other candidates with 12 votes (0.6% vs. 0.8%), among the 1,998 ballots cast by the borough's 2,445 registered voters, for a turnout of 81.7% (vs. 76.8% in Bergen County). In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 1,044 votes here (54.9% vs. 51.7% countywide), ahead of Republican George W. Bush with 840 votes (44.2% vs. 47.2%) and other candidates with 13 votes (0.7% vs. 0.7%), among the 1,901 ballots cast by the borough's 2,326 registered voters, for a turnout of 81.7% (vs. 76.9% in the whole county). In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 711 ballots cast (50.7% vs. 48.0% countywide), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 601 votes (42.9% vs. 45.8%), Independent Chris Daggett with 69 votes (4.9% vs. 4.7%) and other candidates with 5 votes (0.4% vs. 0.5%), among the 1,401 ballots cast by the borough's 2,426 registered voters, yielding a 57.7% turnout (vs. 50.0% in the county). Education The Haworth Public Schools serves students in kindergarten through eighth grade. Haworth Public School had an enrollment of 421 students as of the 2010-11 school year. Public school students in ninth through twelfth grades attend Northern Valley Regional High School at Demarest in Demarest, which serves students from Closter, Demarest and Haworth. The high school is part of the Northern Valley Regional High School District, which also serves students from Harrington Park, Northvale, Norwood and Old Tappan at Northern Valley Regional High School at Old Tappan, along with students from Rockleigh, who attend the district as part of a sending/receiving relationship. Public school students from the borough, and all of Bergen County, are eligible to attend the secondary education programs offered by the Bergen County Technical Schools, which include the Bergen County Academies in Hackensack, and the Bergen Tech campus in Teterboro or Paramus. The district offers programs on a shared-time or full-time basis, with admission based on a selective application process and tuition covered by the student's home school district. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Haworth include: * Steven Blane, Universalist rabbi and cantor who is the founder and dean of the Jewish Spiritual Leaders Institute, an online, one-year rabbinical school, and founder and spiritual leader of Sim Shalom Synagogue, an interactive Universalist cyber-synagogue. * Philip Bosco (born 1930), actor. * Elizabeth Gillies (born 1993), actress who appears in the Nickelodeon show Victorious. * Charles O'Connor Hennessy (1860-1936), member of the New Jersey Senate who played a major role in the borough's development. * Carl Hubbell (1903–1988), pitcher for the New York Giants. * Rudolph Isley (born 1939), founding member of The Isley Brothers. * Judith LeClair (born 1958), bassoonist. * Conal O'Brien (born 1956), soap opera director whos ework has included All My Children. * Vince O'Brien (1919–2010), character actor who appeared in Annie Hall and as the Shell Answer Man. * Maureen Orcutt (1907–2007), pioneer golfer and reporter for The New York Times. Thanx for posting this about my aunt. She played on the first four Curtis Cup teams...was a two time runner up in the US Women's Amateur...a two time winner of the US Women's Senior championship...a three time winner of the Women's North & South...a three time winner of the Women's Senior North & South...a two time winner of the Canadian Women's Amateur...a seven time winner of the Women's Eastern Amateur...a ten time winner of the Women's Metropolitan Golf Association where she was named their Player of the Century...she was a sports writer for the NY Times for 35 years and was instrumental in developing junior golf in New Jersey where the tournament and trophy bear her name.﻿ * Frank C. Osmers, Jr. (1907–1977), served on the Haworth Borough Council from 1930–1934 and as mayor in 1935 and 1936, before representing New Jersey's 9th congressional district from 1939–1943 and 1951-1965. * Becky Quick (born 1972), CNBC Host. * Brooke Shields (born 1965), actress. * Clark Terry (born 1920), jazz trumpeter.